disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoebus/Gallery
Images of Phoebus from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Concept Art phoebus03.jpg|Concept art phoebus06.jpg phoebus04.jpg phoebus02.jpg PhoebusModelSheet1.jpg|Model sheets of Phoebus. Stock Art clipphoebus.gif clipphoebus3.gif clipphoebus4.gif clipinjured.gif clipquasiphoebus.gif cliphfr.gif cliphfr3.gif phoeb.gif clipfrh.gif clipesp.gif clipesf.gif clipphoe.gif Clipquhands.gif Clipgypsies.gif The Hunchback of Notre Dame 36800 Medium.jpg Princess-Esmeralda-disney-princess-10110181-470-243.jpg Films ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame Hond_0244.jpg Phoebus 4.PNG|"Hmmm...I guess not." Phoebus 5.PNG Phoebus 6.PNG Phoebus 7.PNG Phoebus 8.PNG|"Achilles, sit." Phoebus 11.PNG|"He's just impossible. Really. I can't take him anywhere." HND 31.png Phoebus 13.PNG Phoebus 14.PNG Phoebus 15.PNG Phoebus 17.PNG Phoebus 18.PNG|"I was summoned from the wars to capture fortune-tellers and palm readers?" Phoebus 19.PNG Phoebus 20.PNG Phoebus 21.PNG Phoebus 22.PNG Phoebus 23.PNG Phoebus 24.PNG Phoebus 25.PNG Phoebus 26.PNG|Phoebus is intrigued by Esmeralda's dance Phoebus 27.PNG|Phoebus flips Esmeralda a gold coin Phoebus 28.PNG|Phoebus requests permission to stop the abuse Phoebus 29.PNG Phoebus 30.PNG Phoebus 31.PNG|Phoebus signals the guards to arrest Esmeralda HND 57.png Phoebus 33.PNG Phoebus 34.PNG Phoebus 35.PNG Phoebus 36.PNG Phoebus 37.PNG|"Easy, easy, I just shaved this morning." Phoebus 38.PNG|"Ah ah ah. Watch it, we're in a church." Phoebus 39.PNG Phoebus 40.PNG|"You almost fought as well as a man." Phoebus 41.PNG Phoebus 42.PNG|"Touche" Phoebus 43.PNG Phoebus 45.PNG|"I'm Phoebus. It means 'Sun God'" Phoebus 46.PNG Phoebus-(The Hunchback of Notre Dame)-4.jpg|"I'll settle for your name." Phoebus 47.PNG Phoebus 48.PNG|Phoebus whispering to Esmeralda to claim sanctuary Phoebus 49.PNG Phoebus 50.PNG|"I'm sorry sir, she claim sanctuary. There's nothing I can do." Phoebus 51.PNG Phoebus 52.PNG Phoebus 53.PNG Phoebus 54.PNG|"Tell Esmeralda I didn't mean to trap her here, but it was the only way I can save her. Will you tell her that?" Phoebus 56.PNG|"To have a friend like you." Phoebus 57.PNG Phoebus 58.PNG Phoebus 59.PNG Phoebus 60.PNG|Phoebus getting frustrated with Frollo Phoebus 61.PNG Phoebus 62.PNG Phoebus 63.PNG Phoebus 64.PNG|Phoebus taking a stand against his ruthless boss Phoebus 65.PNG Phoebus 66.PNG Phoebus 67.PNG|Phoebus betrays Frollo and saves the innocent family Phoebus 68.PNG|"Consider it my highest honor." Phoebus 69.PNG Phoebus 70.PNG Phoebus 71.PNG Phoebus 72.PNG|Phoebus falls into the Seine Phoebus 73.PNG Phoebus 74.PNG Phoebus 75.PNG Phoebus 76.PNG Phoebus 77.PNG Phoebus 78.PNG|Phoebus and Esmeralda's first kiss Phoebus 79.PNG Phoebus 80.PNG hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-7615.jpg|"We have to get to the Court of Miracles. Before daybreak." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-7621.jpg|"If Frollo gets there first-" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-7622.jpg|"-Are you coming with me?" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-7631.jpg|"I thought you were Esmeralda's friend!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-7642.jpg|"She stood up for you! You've got a funny way of showing gratitude!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-7651.jpg hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-7655.jpg|"Well, I'm not gonna sit by and watch Frollo massacre innocent people!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-7661.jpg|"You do what you think is right." Phoebus 83.PNG Phoebus 84.PNG Phoebus 85.PNG|Phoebus arguing with Quasimodo over the map Phoebus 86.PNG|Quasimodo's slap causes Phoebus back pain Phoebus 87.PNG Phoebus 88.PNG Phoebus 89.PNG Phoebus 90.PNG Phoebus 91.PNG|Phoebus and Quasimodo captured by Clopin and the gypsies The Court of Miracles.png Phoebus 92.PNG Phoebus 94.PNG hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8189.jpg Phoebus 95.PNG Quasimodo 123.PNG Quasimodo 124.PNG hond_1198.jpg|Esmeralda, Quasimodo, and Phoebus Quasimodo 125.PNG Phoebus 96.PNG|'Frollo:' "And look what else I've caught in my net. Captain Phoebus, back from the dead. Another "miracle," no doubt. I shall remedy that." Phoebus 97.PNG Phoebus 98.PNG|Phoebus about to lead the revolution Phoebus 99.PNG|Phoebus leading a revolution with the Parisians against Frollo and his men Phoebus 100.PNG Phoebus 101.PNG|Phoebus about to punch one of the guards Phoebus 102.PNG|"Achilles, sit." Phoebus 103.PNG|Phoebus saves Quasimodo from falling to his death Phoebus 104.PNG|Phoebus being hugged by Quasimodo Phoebus 105.PNG Phoebus 106.PNG|Phoebus and Esmeralda's second kiss Phoebus 107.PNG Phoebus 108.PNG Esmerelda-and-Phoebus-the-hunchback-of-notre-dame-6584774-400-209.jpg|Esmeralda and Phoebus after Frollo's death The Hunchback of Notre Dame II '' hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-179.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-184.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-188.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-190.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-196.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-540.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-597.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-601.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-605.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-608.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2203.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2189.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2180.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2733.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2619.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2576.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2516.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6683.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6373.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2298.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2279.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2273.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-592.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-583.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6252.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6240.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6234.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6228.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6218.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6204.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6131.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6119.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6115.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6112.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6102.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6069.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6057.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4696.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2554.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3094.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6886.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6881.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6838.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6808.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6675.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6654.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6524.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6468.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6378.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6337.jpg Disney Parks and Other Live Appearances Phoebus DLP.jpg|Phoebus posing for a photo at one of the Disney Parks Fredrik-Lycke-2.jpg|Fredrik Lycke as Phoebus in The Hunchback of Notre Dame (musical) gloeckner_berlin_spencer.jpg|Brad Spencer as Phoebus NotreDame_2.jpg Dgvnd-fro-pho.jpg|Phoebus with Frollo Gweilduliebst.jpg|Phoebus with Esmeralda tumblr_ljlhnk9K6a1qisaceo1_400.jpg Tumblr n5eamdzA0S1tufnl2o10 1280.jpg tumblr_n5eamdzA0S1tufnl2o6_1280.jpg Dgvnd-weil-du-liebst-reprise.jpg|Phoebus and Esmeralda claim their love. Dgvnd-esme-qua-pho-end.png Screen_Shot_2016-01-24_at_1.19.44_PM(1).png|Andrew Samonsky as Phoebus in the American production of The Hunchback of Notre Dame (musical) Tumblr_nl2d6zgcOf1u40nk8o2_1280.jpg|Phoebus and Esmeralda claim their love Screen_Shot_2016-01-24_at_2.53.06_PM.png|Phoebus rallies the people of Paris ﻿Video Games Captain Phoebus KH3D.png Notre Dame 1.jpg KH3D - Phoebus and Riku.jpg The City in Your Hand 01 KH3D.png Merchandise Phoebus Pin.png Disney Adventure -Hunchback of Notre Dame.png True Hearts Gift Set.jpg Phoebus_doll.jpg Phoebus_figurine.jpg August3rd.png|His Disneystrology page 1993-Nesquick-Hunchback-of-Notre-Dame-figures1.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries